


No I in Threesome

by leavingonatrain



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: But also, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Spitroasting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavingonatrain/pseuds/leavingonatrain
Summary: Golden rule of threesomes, they say, is that the third person must be a stranger.But they’ve never been all that good at following the rules, have they?





	No I in Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> A prologue of sorts.

Nick sits in his car, parked behind the inconspicuous red brick house. It feels like he should not be here, like he's loitering, except that would be _absurd_ since, to start, he was bloody invited. He was the one who got the messages from Harry asking if he would be up for a threesome and he was the one who dismissed it as Louis trying to fuck with him. He was the one who got the call from Harry, unmistakeably Harry, rough voice on the other side of the line asking if he'd be interested.  

(As if anyone who has ever spent any amount of time in the same room as Harry&Louis wouldn't be interested) 

He'd balked at the idea, not by feat of being prudish but in incredulity that Louis' dick would want anything to do with his dick. Since day one of his friendship with Harry, Louis' aggressiveness towards Nick was directly proportional to the amount of time he and Harry spent together, so it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility that this is somehow a ploy to inflict Nick with intense psychological pain. Or physical, even. 

He's only said yes because, despite all the viciousness, Louis was the one he couldn't look away from. Not Harry, as it's been suggested in subtle and unsubtle ways throughout the years, but _Louis_. Not to say that Harry isn't attractive, but a part of Nick still sees him as the seventeen-year-old he'd befriended, good-looking in the way that women are good-looking to him – nice to look at but not cause for any dick-related reaction. 

But Harry is a grown man now, and Nick can get over it if it means Louis is part of the package.  

He's spent years watching the way they both light up and settle down in each other's presence. The way they look at each other across a crowded room feels like intruding on a private moment, like he should look away. It's not jealousy, he used to tell himself, it's just yearning for that type of connection with someone. 

As evidenced by his current predicament, it _was_ jealousy, and he hates himself for wanting, but want he does. The whole situation has emergency sirens blaring in his brain, even now as he sits in the carpark of their house, and it still isn't enough to stop him. Golden rule of threesomes, they say, is that the third person must be a stranger.  

But they’ve never been all that good at following the rules, have they? 

*

"Took you long enough," Harry says by way of greeting, "We thought you were going to just restart the car and back out on us." 

Blame it on the nerves if you will, but Nick had thought knowing the code to the gate meant he could get in and out undetected. Stupid mistake, in retrospect. 

"Nope," Nick forces a self-deprecating smile. He knows he's going pink. 

Harry just looks at him for a moment. "You still can, you know," He clarifies, "Back out. We won't be cross." 

"Nah," Nick looks over Harry's shoulder. No Louis in sight. "Drove all the way here already, haven't I?" 

Harry's grin eases off some of the tension hanging thick in the air. He closes the door behind them and starts up the stairs, Nick following closely. He leads them to a guest room, and something in Nick is disappointed that he won't get to see their bedroom, but it makes sense, he supposes. 

Louis is already inside. He's sprawled on the bed like he's in a renaissance painting, looking less friendly than Nick would've expected of someone he's about to shag, but that's Louis for you. 

"You're late," Louis notes, the picture of disinterest. He doesn't mention Nick taking twenty minutes to get out of his car, though, and Nick's glad for it. 

He's only wearing sweatpants, and Nick's eyes, as always, are drawn to his nipples and how tiny they are. Nick can't get over it. He's only ever seen them in photos, and being so close to a semi-naked Louis feels like a fever dream, like he should be apologising to Harry – But Harry's right there with them, so it's okay if he looks, right? 

"You said you've done this before," Harry says, and he's closer than he was a minute ago, "What – What should we do now?" 

Nick _has_ done this before, so he shouldn't feel like he's in over his head going into a threesome with a pair of younger guys whose sexual experiences consists pretty much of each other, _and yet_. 

"Right," He starts unbuttoning his coat, "I'm fine with all of the regular stuff, so is there anything specific that you want to do? Or _don’t_ _want_ to do?" 

They exchange a look, a silent conversation that Nick is not a part of. Harry crosses the room to sit at the bed, so that they're both facing him, and says, "We want you to boss us around." 

 _Christ_.

Louis absolutely doesn't look like he'll take well to being bossed around, especially _by him,_ so he focuses on Harry first, "Go up there and kiss him. Take each other's clothes off." 

Nick doesn't go past taking off his shirt and toeing his boots off himself. There's a very real possibility that what they need is simply an audience – Something to make them feel adventurous without actually doing anything differently, or fucking anyone else.  

He stops at the foot of the bed and _looks_ , watches as Harry cradles Louis' jaw as he kisses him. With the way Louis goes pliant under him, Nick's a little surprised he doesn’t outright purr.  

They're naked in no time, with the ease and familiarity of having done this for years, swept up in each other. Harry's is not really a surprise – Nick's seen him naked a thousand times before and he's seen enough dick in his lifetime to gauge how one will look like hard from the way it looks soft somewhat accurately. It slaps against his belly when Louis pushes his pants off, and the way Nick's mouth waters a little tells him he is _definitely_ over seeing Harry as a kid.

Louis' dick is more of a mystery with the way Harry doesn't really get off of him to push his sweats down, and Nick has half a mind to tell him to lay back so that he can see properly. 

He's got one knee in the bed before his brain makes the conscious decision to join them, and Louis stops kissing when the mattress dips with Nick's weight, Harry moving on to his neck without breaking momentum. Louis turns his head, to properly look at Nick or to give Harry access to his neck, or _both_ , and they lock eyes. The room is so silent he can hear the sucking noises Harry's mouth makes on Louis' neck.

Louis' hand leaves Harry's hair to beckon him over, and what can Nick do other than acquiesce?  

 *

Despite the fact that Louis' dislike of him stemmed from Nick's alleged interest in his boyfriend, it's _Harry_ that Nick feels will get jealous first if he notices just how much Nick _doesn't_ reciprocate the dislike, and so Nick pulls him off Louis by the hair at the nape of his neck, kisses him, leaves Louis to scramble out from under him.

Harry's a fantastic kisser, and Nick kneels closer, feels Louis' gaze burning on them. He opens his eyes just enough to find and wrap one hand around Louis' wrist, not enough to hurt but firm enough to say, _just you wait, I won't forget about you._   

"Why are you still dressed?" He hears Louis ask, only the second time he's spoken in their entire interaction, and it causes Harry to break apart from him and start on the zipper of his jeans, like Louis' question was actually a command for him.  

 _Or maybe not_ , he notes as Harry pushes him to sit on the bed so that he can kick his jeans off, and manoeuvres Louis to straddle his lap with a hand to his hip.

As Louis settles his weight over him, Nick's hands fly to his arse of their own volition, a healthy grab at each cheek that confirms that his arse feels as good as it looks, firm and fleshy and a fucking nice handful, _God_ , he hopes Harry knows how spoiled he is.

He muffles his appreciative groan by latching onto one of Louis' nipples and the noise he makes is _beautiful_ , high pitched and pleasantly surprised. He barely has any flesh to show for it but Nick gives it his best effort, sucking and biting until Louis pulls his head up with a hand to his jaw and then they're kissing, open mouthed and sloppy, Louis grinding down in little circles that are making Nick dizzy with want. 

Harry's hand on Louis' shoulder pushes them both into a lying position, Nick on his back with a very wriggly Louis on top of him. Nick's hands grab at Louis' waist to steady him throughout some rearranging of limbs that Nick can't really make sense of. Louis cries out and bites at his lower lip, and Nick has no idea of what is happening back there except for Harry's hand on his upper thigh. One hand down Louis' back confirms his suspicions of where Harry's _mouth_ is, and there's a very real possibility that Nick is having a stroke with how hard his heart is beating, _fuck._

He bites back and wraps one hand around Louis' pretty little dick, and he's barely started moving it when Louis tenses above him and comes all over Nick's belly, crying out so pretty as he moves through it, a lapful of wriggly boy. Nick can't really fault him for it as he is not too far from shooting off too soon himself and he's not even the one getting double the attention. 

Nick still has his hand around Louis' dick when Harry says, "Good boy," and it does an impressive attempt at coming back to life. _Oh_ , to be 20-something and full of stamina. Louis buries his head in Nick's neck and Harry gives him _a look_ over Louis' shoulder that Nick recognises from years of friendship as Harry urging him to do something. 

Nick turns his head until his mouth is by Louis' ear and whispers, " _Good boy, Louis,_ " And it's impossible to miss his body's reaction when they're plastered together like this, even if it's barely more than a whimper and a full-body shiver; and it's doing his head in that _Louis_ , _mouthy_ Louis, _loud_ Louis, _bossy_ Louis, likes being told he's a good boy. It's _that_ , more than anything, that imprints on Nick the full weight of what he's being privy to, _involved in_ , and the amount of trust deposited on him. 

Harry's always been so private, so protective of their relationship that for all that Nick knew they didn't even _have_ a sex life, and now Nick's being made a part of it, if only for one day.  

Nick winds his arms around Louis' shoulders and holds him tight, emboldened by the knowledge that Louis can't _really, actually_ hate him if he wanted and planned for what just happened. It'd all be quite poetic if Louis wasn't still arse up in the air and Nick wasn't hard as a rock and Harry wasn't busy pouring half a bottle of lube over his dick.

He kneels over them and makes direct eye contact with Nick as he slides in, easy as all that, and the fact that Louis doesn't even flinch is another big fucking indicator of the level of premeditation involved in this evening. 

They don't want Nick to boss them around, he realises, rather than bossing _Louis_ around, and then telling him he's a good boy for it.  He's still not quite sure how he found himself in this situation but he's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when said horse is a prize-winning show pony that was thought to be attainable nowhere but in Nick's wildest dreams.

*

As Harry starts to pick up a rhythm, Louis' hand comes down to paw at his dick, and Nick curses his decision to wear pants since he doesn’t exactly have the room to remove them now and moving away is out of the fucking question. He coaxes Louis up until he is supporting himself on one elbow, and they can look each other in the eye. 

Louis' face is flushed red and tear-streaked and he looks divided between arousal and mortification, and Nick surges up to kiss him just because he can, then whispers, of all fucking things, "Hi." 

Louis' laugh turns into a moan halfway through what must've been a particularly well-aimed thrust from Harry, who is back there having his own private party with Louis' arse.

"Hi," Louis answers, cheeky, "Y'alright?" 

"Never better," Nick fires back, cranes his neck for another sloppy kiss, "Literally couldn't be better." 

Nick meant it as a compliment but Louis takes it as a challenge, leaning down for one last stolen kiss before murmuring, "Scoot up," And then proceeding to go up on all fours and scooting back until Harry is standing behind him rather than kneeling on the bed.

Their combined efforts bring Louis face to face with Nick's dick and that _– That_ is the stuff of sexual fantasies, _that_ is the image that will be burned into his brain until the end of his days, his proudest accomplishment: Participating in the spitroasting of one Louis Tomlinson.

*

It's over embarrassingly quickly but it's probably the best, most intense orgasm of Nick's life; he thinks he can be forgiven for not lasting when the view before him is either Louis' mouth on his dick or Harry looking straight at him as he  _bloody_ _pounds_ _away_ at Louis' arse.

Nick completely whites out for one nice, long minute before remembering his manners and croaking out, "So fucking good, Louis," And opening his eyes is a chore but it's worth it to see the way Louis blooms red as he adds, "Such a good boy." 

Harry's hand flies to Louis' hair and he yanks Louis upright so that he's kneeling instead of being on all fours, and that has got to have hurt but all Louis does is moan and turn his head to the side as he says, "Wanna kiss you." 

Harry obliges, his pace slowing down to allow them to properly kiss, and Nick can't look away from the way Harry's hands betray the desperation he's probably holding back, going from Louis' waist to his nipples, his stomach; leaving white imprints of his fingers as he clutches at his hip, his neck.

The way they move - it's hypnotising.

They bring each other over the edge with practised ease, Harry's hand on Louis' dick, Louis' mouth at his ear whispering sweet nothings that Nick can't make sense of; doesn't feel like he's supposed to, anyway.

*

As Harry steps back, helping Louis down the bed on shaky legs, Nick realises something has irrevocably shifted in the way he sees him.

Harry's chest is glistening with sweat, heaving with exertion, and Nick is so swept up in his epiphany that he barely registers when Louis leaves the room. 

The thing is, Nick suspects their friendship may already be well and truly ruined, judging by the way his stomach is going up in knots reliving something that happened, quite literally, two minutes ago.

Who would've thought Harry had it in him to be this rough. His next marketing plan should include an addendum: Treat people with kindness - and if they want to be pushed around, give it your best effort, too.

Nick can't fucking believe how wrong he was about their bedroom dynamics.

He realises he still has his dick out just as Harry tips face first into the mattress besides him and Nick bounces along with the force of it; and tucks himself back in discreetly.

Though he knows it isn't really the point of the evening, he still wishes he'd had more opportunity to get his hands on Harry. Definitely suck him off, that'd be – _nice,_ and a train of thought he should _n_ _o_ _t_ be entertaining.  

He turns until he's facing Harry, head propped on his elbow, close enough that he can feel the heat Harry's body is giving off, but not quite touching. In his somewhat limited experience with threesomes, the permission to touch doesn't extend itself past the orgasms. Doesn't stop him from wanting to, though. 

" _Wha_ ," Harry mumbles, turning his head until he can look up at Nick, "I can hear you thinking." 

"So," He's momentarily distracted by the sweat-soaked hair at the nape of Harry's neck where a baby curl springs up, stubborn. "Would you say your first three-way was 'everything you ever dreamed of and more', or just 'spectacular'?"

Harry gives a weak attempt at a snort-laugh. He looks proper ready for a nap. "Is this your version of _was it good for you_ , Nicholas?" 

He loses the battle of wills against his own good judgement and brings a hand to Harry's hair, smooths the baby curl away. "Might be." 

"You first," Harry fires back, but Nick is saved from answering by means of having a damp washcloth flung at his face.  

Harry gets one to the back of his neck too, just as they hear, "You two coming to bed, or what?" 

Louis is at the door. He's put on briefs, Nick notes, unable to tear his eyes away even as he starts to absentmindedly run the washcloth over the drying come on his stomach - Louis' come.

Nick's getting whiplash from having the focus of his lust change so quickly, so often. The sex is over and he still feels very much unequipped to make sense of what is happening.

Louis' words finally register, "I shouldn't," Staying the night feels like more than he can handle at the moment, "I've got to be up early." 

"We don't mind," Harry answers even as he diligently cleans his monster cock, "You can sneak out in the morning." 

Nick looks up at Louis to gauge if he's of the same opinion. His face betrays nothing as he leans against the door and pretends not to care either way.

Nick wouldn't mind having another go at him, cut through this forced nonchalance. 

He's not about to overstay his welcome, though, and so he waits, holds Louis' gaze until he huffs in frustration and says, "Just fucking come to bed," before turning around and marching away without waiting for Nick's response. 

 *

Nick's not quite sure what he was expecting of their actual bedroom, but he's pleasantly surprised by the warm, earthy tones, the king-sized bed, the indirect lighting. 

"It smells like a fucking diptyque store in here, Harold," Is what he says instead, "You have a problem." 

Louis, who had been pretending to fuck around on his phone, snorts out a laugh just as Harry shoots out an offended, " _Heey_ ," but he's smiling, hands on Nick's hips as he pushes him towards the bed. He's still stark naked, but that at least is nothing new under the sun. 

No one comments on how Louis is smack dab in the middle of the bed, and how he doesn't move an inch even as Nick and Harry approach the bed from the same side and the sensible thing to do would be to scoot over. 

Harry crawls over him, pausing to lick him on the nose – they are so fucking _weird_ – before he settles on Louis' other side, stretching luxuriously and settling down into the sheets with a sigh.

Nick climbs in after him, wonders how close is _too_ close – He doesn't expect some sort of cuddle train, but he doesn't want to make it seem like he doesn't want to be here, either. 

Louis lifts the duvet next to himself even as he doesn't look away from Instagram. Nick takes it for the invitation it is and settles down besides him, tucking his hands under his chin as he faces them, Louis' leg touching his. 

Harry settles with his head on Louis' other shoulder and looks at him over his bare chest, "What time do you have to leave?" 

"Five," Nick says, "Five thirty if I can borrow a t-shirt." 

"'Course," Harry answers as Louis switches apps and sets an alarm for 5:15. 

He switches to another app, slides his finger over a toggle that makes the lights dim to near darkness and the shutters start to come down with a slow humming noise. 

"Fancy," Nick teases, watches as Louis locks his phone and chucks it to the foot of the bed.

There's some shuffling as Louis turns to face Nick, Harry adjusting accordingly and spooning him, burrowing his face at the nape of his neck. Their fingers interlace over Louis' stomach. 

"How d'you fancy popping round again this Saturday," Louis whispers, and their noses are inches away when Nick looks up in surprise. He doesn't remember moving closer, "Harry can cook." 

Somewhere behind him, Harry makes a noise of assent. 

"Yeah," Nick agrees without really knowing what is it exactly that he's agreeing to, not that it really matters – Right now he'd say yes to just about anything they asked of him, "That'd be lovely." 

Under the covers, Louis' feet reach out to pull one of Nick's legs between his. He closes his eyes just as the shutters finally stop moving, and lets the sound of their breathing lull him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Interpol's "No I In Threesome", a certified Jam™.
> 
>    
> [tumblr](http://leavingonatrain.tumblr.com)


End file.
